


Escape (WIP)

by EleanorSmith



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ben's POV, Gen, WIP, Young Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanorSmith/pseuds/EleanorSmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben finds himself alive after escaping the doomed Fist of Havoc, only to encounter his first local.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape (WIP)

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I'm not even trying to write this story anymore. But I wrote up this encounter, like, 20 minutes ago and then wrote it up from Ben's POV and if I have anyone following, here's some stuff for you.

Ben's ears were met with the sound of metal straining and he opened his eyes to see bright, swirling clouds above him. He had survived evacuation of the Havoc and he assumed someone had found his pod. This was a rescue. But there was something ominous, the Force around him vibrating as if warning him to be wary.

The sky was obscured suddenly as a figure hovered over him, looking down at his still form. A tall creature, donned in dirt dusted thick-weave with a breather mask and eye-obscuring goggles that glowed red. It slowly hefted itself in and reached for his mask.

His danger senses flared up his neck, making the hairs stand on end and he Force pushed the figure out of the pod. Gathering himself, he leaped from the pod and steadied himself on the frame of the door, watching as it sat up and looked at him.

It leaped at him, a staff suddenly in hand, humming with electricity. He flung his hand out to throw his assailant away from the attack, but much to his surprise, the person dodged his attack. He could only stagger backwards as the bladed end of the staff passed his mask by a hair's breadth. His hand quickly unlatched his saber from his belt and he ignited it, determined to defeat this opponent.

A blow to his back caused him to stumble forward, but he quickly recovered, bringing the blade up defensively, only to have the figure watching him from the top of the pod. It had reacted to his saber and was hesitating. Was it afraid of his weapon?

"You are a Sith?" The voice was deep, robotic, and even. Was this creature a droid? That brought up more questions than answers.

His back straightened as he responded. "No."

Its posture shifted to an offensive position, and he assumed the answer he gave wasn't one it wanted. "You are a Jedi." There was a dangerous tone to its voice that implied that maybe there was a person beneath all of that gear.

He had no time to contemplate as the statement boiled in his chest, his anger rising. "You dare accuse me of aligning with the light?" Before he could finish the sentence, it had thrust that deadly staff forward and he swept his saber to cut the thing in half. Only, to his surprise, the plasma didn't follow through and instead caught against it. Using the opportunity, the assailant swept one of the bladed ends upwards and cut open the front of his armor, lacerating his upper torso. He hissed in pain and pushed at the person again, but instead of being flung, its feet stayed planted and he was dismayed to find they only skidded a few yards back. It took up another defensive position and waited for him to make the next move.


End file.
